The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device having a strobe signal, and in particular to a semiconductor device which inputs and outputs data in synchronization with a stable toggling strobe signal.
Developments in semiconductor memory devices are focused more and more on decreasing device size and increasing operating speed. One approach to increasing speed is the so-called synchronous memory device, capable of operating in synchronization with an external clock signal.
An early example of a synchronous memory device was called the single data rate (SDR) synchronous memory device, which inputs/outputs one data element for each cycle of an externally-provided clock, through one pin, in synchronization with the rising edge of the clock.